Pesticidal carboxamide compounds are useful as agents for controlling harmful organisms.
EP 1 661 886 A1 (WO 2005/021488), EP 1 714 958 A1 (WO 2005/073165), EP 1 916 236 A1 (WO 2006/137395), EP 1 911 7510 A1 (WO 2006/137376), WO 2008/000438, WO 2008/012027, WO 2008/031534, WO 2008/074427, WO 2008/107091, WO 2009/049844, WO 2009/049845, WO 2007/017075, JP 2006/306771, JP2007/302617 and JP 2007/099761 A refer to insecticidal compounds. WO 2007/128410, WO 2007/051560 discloses insecticidal compounds having a 5 membered ring-system in the core structure.